Avatar: The Power of Thunder
by jojoboy914
Summary: What do you do when a cosmic being decides to give you the power of a unpredictable force and sends you to a place where it is common for people to use nature’s elements? Well I guess the only option you have left is to go along with the situation right? My name is Soren Michaels and I am going to help the Avatar save the world.


Did you know that a bolt of lightning is symbolic. It is a symbol of loss of ignorance. It also represents the punishment of humans from the Gods. In dreams, lightning is a symbol of a terrible event and negativity.A thunderbolt is a traditional expression for a discharge of lightning or a symbolic representation thereof. In its original usage the word may also have been a description of meteors, some considered it to be message from the Gods as well. As a divine manifestation it has been a powerful symbol throughout history, and has appeared in many mythologies. Drawing from this powerful association, the thunderbolt is often found in military symbolism and semiotic representations of electricity.

Such a power is...amazing and attractive. Even looking at the lightning and hearing the thunder from storms is beautiful. A true force of nature that could wipe out nations and still be viewed as something extraordinary.

My name is Soren Michaels and I enjoy nature. I'm 23 years old with decently long black hair, icy blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. My hair also somewhat covers my left eye. I also have a lean muscular body. More of a runner's body if I say so myself.

Anyway, I currently live alone in a one bedroom apartment and work in GameStop. Pay is decent and I enjoy what I do. Kind of want to work in IGN and, you know, talk about games, tv shows, anime and movies in length. Watch a bunch of their videos and it seems like an awesome job.

But enough of my musings. I just finished playing MK11 and it was fucking awesome. Especially Raiden because he's a badass thunder god that could take on an undead army by himself. I applaud Netherrealm studios for this. I then go get ready for bed for tomorrow I have to get to work early. Soon enough, I lay down on my bed, close my eyes and drift into the unconscious realm.

I then jump up out of bed as I felt an invisible force hit and scare me. As I get up from the bed, I look around and see that I'm not in my room anymore. I'm in some kind of jail cell and I'm wearing a prison uniform.

"What the hell?" I ask in confusion of this situation.

"Ah you have finally awoken" I hear a deep male voice say to me. I soon turn at the direction of the bars of my cell, walk towards them and see who is speaking.

I soon see a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes as well as wearing a black suit with white gloves. This man is sitting on a desk and is looking at me with a creepy smile on his face.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" I ask this unknown man to which I assume is the architect of this place.

"I am known by many names. Trickster, Wish Granter, Demon, Angel, God. But you can call me Igor and this place is what you could call a nexus. A access point to travel to infinite worlds and I am it's guardian." The newly named Igor said to me.

"Then why am I in a jail cell and wearing prison garb?" I ask him.

"Only a precaution I assure you. You are not the first that I have summoned here and those that did were less...calm to the situation. So my apologies if this is making you uncomfortable" Igor said to me.

"Why bring me here? What's the purpose do you have with me?" I ask this Igor

"Well like those before you, I want to send you to a place that you may be familiar with and see what you do there" Igor tells me with a creepy smile on his face.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"Because it helps pass the time. Being immortal tends to be dull when you lack entertainment but don't worry you won't be going without a way to defend yourself" Igor says to me as he holds some kind of blue apple with yellow lightning bolts around it.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"This is something of my own design with some changes that I made. It's based off of a manga, I believe there called, known as One piece. You may know this as the Rumble Rumble fruit. Though the naming of such a fruit could be better in my opinion" Igor explained to me.

I looked at him with shock. He is in possession of the Thunder fruit, the strongest of the devil fruits. The one that Enel possessed that made him one of the most powerful characters in the One piece world. I always imagined myself possessing that power. The power of thunder and lightning. But could this really be real and not a dream in my head?

"How do I know if you are telling the truth of what you say?" I ask him.

"Here take a bite. I'm sure one is enough to get the power of that fruit" Igor tells me as he tosses the fruit to me and I catch it through my cell bars.

I observe the fruit in my hands. It's design looks cool and it's really making me curious if this would work. I then take a bite of the fruit and as I chew off a piece of it, the taste was just horrible. I can't even describe the disgusting flavor and it's so bad that I'm gagging a bit. But I power through and swallow the disgusting piece.

"Oh man I know that devil fruits were supposed bad but this was just awful" I commented. Igor chuckles at this.

"Yes, I apologize for that. But it needed to be done" Igor said to me with a smile

"Why do I feel like you are not sorry at all?" I ask him. Igor just looks at me and doesn't respond to my question.

"How do you feel?" Igor asks me.

"I don't feel any different" I told him.

"Give it a moment. You will soon" Igor tells me and then I feel something.

"Wait" I said as I look at my arms and hands.

Sparks of electricity start to surround my body and, unbeknownst to me, my eyes start to glow. I then connect the electricity from my hands and move my arms around as they do, just like Raiden did in the games. This was so cool. The sensation of energy, this power of lightning felt...natural. I feel like a walking storm. It's as though I was meant to have this power.

I then stop connecting electricity and look at the bars of my cell. An idea popped in my head. It's a risky one and I have no idea if it would work but I have to try and see. I begin to move closer to the bars and then change my body into an electric current. As I do this, my electric body separates itself and passes through the openings of the cell. Once I've reached the outside, my body connects itself again and turn back into my regular form.

"Woah" I said in amazement of what I just did.

"Seems you are ready" Igor tells me which makes me look at him.

"And what is this world that I'm being sent to?" I ask him.

"You'll know when you get there Mr. Michaels. Good luck" he said as he snaps his fingers and I'm engulfed in a shroud of light before I could even respond to him.

I am blinded by this light and thus making it difficult for me to see anything. But I did feel something. I could feel a blast of cold wind hit me. Soon enough, the shroud of light fades away and I could now see my surroundings. I see that I'm on top of a tall ice glacier and surrounded by water and other various ice structures. While this environment looked quiet and peaceful, I have no idea where I am exactly. As I move I notice that I'm no longer in my prison garb.

Instead I'm wearing some hooded black robes with golden plates with the same Japanese symbols on both of my shoulders. With it I'm wearing a sleeveless dark blue jacket with golden lines on it with its length reaching to my legs. I'm also now wearing some kind of armored gauntlets on my arms with a different symbol than my shoulders. Then I have some armored knee pads and boots that are light but also feel strong. The knee pads have another symbol on them that are different from my gauntlets and plates. I also have gloves and a half faced mask on as well as my hoodie up.

If I had to summarize my appearance, then I'm wearing a unique outfit that is similar to Raiden's in MK11. All I'm missing is the straw hat. And this outfit is really comfortable.

"Woah" I commented on my appearance but I realized that my voice sounds different "Why does my voice sound-"

That's when I realized that I sound as though that I'm sixteen. But that's not possible. I mean there's no way that I'm going to be dealing with puberty again.

I soon look at the bottom of the glacier and see that there is floating ice in the waters. I may need to head down there to get a reflection of myself. But I am a bit weary of doing so. Devil fruit users are weak against water. Basically prevents them from trying to get away from said element. One wrong step and I'm dead before I even begin my journey in this unknown world.

I had to think of a way to steadily get down there. And then I think of what Cole MacGrath did in the infamous games. Using his electric powers to make him glide to the ground with ease. Let's see if I can do this. I take a deep breath as I stand at the edge of the glacier and then jump off of it. I then quickly unleash static electricity to slow my descent. It was tricky at first to control but I soon got the hang of it. Sort of. Soon enough, I land on the floating ice plate and sigh with relief.

"Oh man that was scary" I said as I carefully walk as I carefully to the edge of the ice I'm on, pull down my hoodie and mask and look at my reflection in the water.

I am soon shocked by what I see. I see that I am indeed sixteen. My hair is shorter than it was when I was older. Despite this, it was long enough to cover a bit of my left eye.

"Fuck me." I said to myself with a sigh since being sixteen was terrible for me. Then I begin to feel violent waves from the water and a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. I do my best to not fall into the water.

The girl's voice sounds familiar to me. I soon hear something heavy fall into the water and see something glow right after. The glow was bright and nearby. I then decide to check it out. I put my Hood and mask up and jump carefully on the ice plates as I make my way towards, what looks to be, a glowing glacier.

This is really looking familiar. As I get there, I see two people with blue coats and weapons. I recognize them instantly. It's Sokka and Katara. If they are here then that means that I'm in the world of the Avatar. Well no wonder Igor gave me the Thunder fruit.

Katara and Sokka also saw me which made Sokka to arm himself with his spear and arm Katara with a club. Sokka then gets close to me and points the tip of the spear near my face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Have you been following us?" He asks me as Katara was not far behind him but she looks scared.

I guess with my outfit, I'm not exactly an immediate ally when you first look. I take off my Hood and mask to reveal my face. This seems to calm Sokka down a bit but he remains steadfast. Katara just look at me with wide eyes and a small blush on her face.

"My name is Soren. I am not your enemy" I told him. He scoffs at my response.

"Yea right" he said sarcastically "what makes you think we would believe that lie"

"Because if I was your enemy" I start to say as I raise my right hand and conjure up some lightning "we would not be having this conversation"

Katara and Sokka looked shocked and awed by my display of power.

"What are you?" Katara asks me which makes me look at her.

"I'm something different. But I mean you no harm. I came looking for this" I said as I gesture to the glowing glacier to convince them I am not an enemy.

"What do you want with this freaky thing?" Sokka asks me.

"I believe that there is something inside this glacier that could help save this world" I said to him which made Katara realize something.

"I think you are right. I saw something within the ice of this glacier. It looked to be a person" Katara said to me

"Then let's set that person free" I said as I try to walk to closer to the glacier but Sokka stops me.

"Nah uh. I don't trust him Katara. For all we know he could be a spy for the fire nation." Sokka said to her.

"You saw what he did with his hand, he could've overpowered you easily and I doubt I could've stopped him from killing us either. But he didn't do anything like that. So we can trust him...for now" Katara reasoned to her brother. Sokka was clearly hesistant but he reluctantly accepted his sisters reasoning.

"Fine" he said as he puts down his spear and just gives me a glare "But I'll be keeping my eye on you"

"Whatever you say kid" I said nonchalantly as I tap his shoulder and walk closer to the glowing glacier with Katara.

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen" Sokka defended but I don't say anything to him.

"We need to get this person out of the glacier" Katara said to me.

"Pass me the club and get ready when this thing breaks. No telling how much air this thing has been keeping inside. Might get very windy" I said to her which she nods her head and gives me the club.

"What do you think you are doing Katara? Giving this guy my club?" Sokka protested to his sister.

"That's enough Sokka. There's a person inside this block of ice and Soren is going to help get him out so zip it" Katara basically ordered to her brother to which he reluctantly obeyed but muttered something in a low voice.

I chuckle at this before I get serious and hit the ice with the club. Once wasn't enough so I hit it again but this time I augmented the club with lightning. As soon I as hit it a blast of steam hits me point blank. I get pushed back but I recover myself quickly as the power blast of wind hits all of us. In a few moments the wind dies down as the ice starts to crack in its foundations.

As it did, a beam of light blasts off into the sky. Anyone within a decent range of this place could see it. No doubt a certain prince will come to claim his prize. Eventually, the light fades away as we all begin to stand up from the ground looking at the opening of the glacier. Then we see a kid, with glowing eyes and arrow tattoos, climb up from the edge of the cracked surface and begins to fall unconsciously..

Katara and I manage to catch him before he hits the ground. Avatar Aang has returned to the world after his long slumber. As we gently sit him up, Sokka starts to poke Aang in the head with the bottom head of his spear.

"Can you not?" I asked him as I push his spear away from Aang.

Once I did, Aang begins to open his eyes. He soon sees both me and Katara.

"I need to ask you guys something" he said to us weakly

"What?" Katara asked curiously. I believe I remember what he is going to ask.

"We'll go penguin sledding with you if you want" I said which confused Katara and Sokka immensely but Aang had a different reaction.

"Really? Awesome" Aang said with a chipper tone as he used his airbending to get up on his feet. As he does, he begins to look at his surroundings.

"What's going on?" He asked outloud.

"You tell us! Why were you in ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked the young air bender.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is obvious" I commented.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked but before I do, we all hear a growling noise nearby.

Aang gasps in shock and happiness as he jumps into the ice. It would seem that Appa is still asleep. To be honest I was amazed that he even survived being frozen after all that time. Me, Katara and Sokka go see where Aang is and when we do, we see him trying to wake up his air bison. Sokka has his mouth open in shock while Katara had her eyes widened. This is the first time seeing Appa but not for me. Appa is adorable

Soon Appa licks Aang in happiness which made Aang just as happy to his good friend awake and healthy. Appa soon stands on his four legs and stretches his body to loosen up muscles he hasn't used in a while.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"It's a flying bison. A truly incredible animal" I said as I get closer to Appa and pet his fur. Oh man it's so soft and warm.

"Yea ok. And this is Katara, my flying sister" Sokka said which made his sister look at him with a deadpan expression.

Then Appa begins to open his mouth and sniffs a bit. Oh boy, I remember this.

"Get down" I said to Sokka and Katara as I get on the ground. Katara follows suit but Sokka doesn't.

"Why in the world would I-" Sokka tries to say before Appa sneezes a gigantic amount of snot on him.

Sokka reacts with disgust and a few gags in between. He does his best to get the mucus off of him with the snow in the ground.

"I told you to get down" I said to him as I get back up

"Well maybe you should've warned me" Sokka said to me.

"I did. Katara did it with no problem and she's safe from being covered in mucus" I said to him which makes Sokka groan in annoyance that this was true

"Don't worry it'll wash out" Aang assures Sokka as there is still a fair amount of mucus left on him.

"That might take a while" I commented.

"So do you guys live around here?" Aang asks us.

"I'm from...somewhere else" I said with a bit of hesitation.

"Katara and I are not going to answer that. Didn't you see that light that came out of the ice? That could've been a signal for the fire navy to see" Sokka explained. While this wasn't the case, he isn't exactly wrong.

"Oh yea. I'm sure he's a spy for the fire navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye" Katara sarcastically said as all of us look at Aang who just produces an innocent smile.

"And what about him?" Sokka asks Katara as he gestures to me.

"I am no friend to the fire nation." I said to Sokka in a serious tone which scares Sokka a bit

"Well the paranoid one here is my brother Sokka and I'm Katara. This is Soren. What's your name?" Katara asked Aang as she introduces us

"I'm Ahhh Ahhh" Aang stops speaking as he begins his turn of sneezing "ACHOOO!!"

He unleashes a huge sneeze that produces enough wind to send him in the air and makes us hold fast against the force of it. As the wind dies down, we see him begin to land as he slides on a piece of ice and stands right in front of us again.

"I'm Aang" he says to us as he scratches his nose

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air" Sokka said as he and Katara were shocked at what happened.

"Really? It felt higher than that" Aang contemplates.

"It's not surprising since you are an airbender" I said to him.

"Of course" Katara said as she made the same conclusion.

"Giant light beams, flying bisons, airbenders, a guy with lightning. I think I got some midnight madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense" Sokka said as he goes to leave.

"Lightning?" Aang asks.

"How are you going to do that when there's no boats nearby?" I asked him which makes Sokka look around and realize that I'm right.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift" Aang offered as he jumps on top of Appas head to control the reins.

"I'm in" I say immediately as I go to climb up Appa.

"We love a ride. Thanks!" Katara said happily as she climbs with me. I help her up first.

"Thank you Soren" Katara said to me with a grateful smile as she gets to the top.

"No problem" I said to her with a smile of my own as I join her.

"Oh no. I'm not going on top of that fluffy, snot monster" Sokka protested.

"Dude you said it yourself. He's fluffy" I said with glee as I pet Appa's fur and I could hear him purr.

"Seems like Appa likes you" Aang says to me.

"I like him too" I said with makes Appa roar a bit to what I believe is to be his way of approving me.

"Yea Sokka besides are you hoping some other would show up before you freeze to death?" Katara asks him.

Sokka goes to give a response but has nothing to say since he knows Katara is right. So now Sokka has no choice to join us on top of Appa. Katara and I help him up and he sits with us on Appas saddle with an annoyed look on his face. Katara and I are excited

"Ok first time fliers, hold on tight. Appa, yip-yip" Aang says Appa raises his tail and jumps in the air. But instead of flying he just lands in the water and swims.

Damn, I got too excited being on Appa that I forgot this important tidbit. Oh well, I'll enjoy this moment regardless

"Come on Appa, yip-yip" Aang says to Appa so that he can fly.

"Wow. That is truly amazing" Sokka said sarcastically which makes Katara glare at him.

"Appas just tired. A little rest and he will be soaring to the sky. You'll see" Aang reassures us.

"I certainly don't mind. It's not everyday that you get to ride a bison and a flying bison at that. Let's just enjoy this moment while we can" I suggested to everyone.

"That's the spirit" Aang said to me with a smile on his face.

"You are so right Soren" Katara agreed.

"Great. If you need me, I'll be counting the pieces of ice that surrounds us" Sokka said with a sarcastic tone which makes Katara glare at him with that response. I don't pay much mind.

We then sit around in silence for a good while as we just look around at our surroundings and immerse ourselves in the silence of the world. Until…

"So Soren, what brought you to the South Pole? And how is it that you can control lightning?" Katara asked me.

"Both good questions that I also want to know" Sokka said with a suspicious tone and slight glare.

"Wait you can control lightning? I didn't know people could do that" Aang said with awe and curiosity.

"Well to answer your first question Katara, I came here in search of something. As to how I can control lightning well...you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said to her with a vague and cryptic response

"What were you searching for up here? There's not much to find up here unless you were going to the Southern Water Tribe" Katara said to me.

"I guess you can say I am searching for a purpose." I said to her.

"What kind of purpose?" Katara asked me.

"To find the avatar and help him master the four elements so that he can save this world" I said to her which makes her and everyone else have shocked looks on their faces. Especially Aang.

"You thought the avatar was here in the South Pole? That's rich" Sokka said with a scoff

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother for being rude.

"It's ok Katara. I get it really. I had my skepticism but I have faith. I heard stories and rumors on places where the avatar could be. One of those places was here so I came here to see if there was any truth to them." I explained to her.

"And uh were you able to find him?" Aang asked a bit nervously.

"No not yet. Only explored a small portion of the Pole. If he is here, then one day I'll find him" I said not giving away the fact that I know he's the avatar or that I'm from another world. Katara then looks at Aang.

"Aang you're an airbender, I don't suppose you know what happened to the avatar" Katara asked him.

"Uh no. I didn't know him. I mean I knew people that knew him but I didn't. Sorry" Aang said to Katara while hiding his nervousness.

"Ok just curious" Katara said to him.

"And what about your lightning? You said we wouldn't believe you if you told us. So how are you able to use lightning?" Sokka asked me.

"A guy with a long nose came to me one day and offered me an apple. While confused as I was, I ate the fruit that he gave me. Once I did, I could do this" I said as I raise my hands and connect the lightning between them. Everyone looked at me funny.

"Your right I don't believe you. What's the real story?" Sokka asked me.

I chuckled at this as I stop connecting the lightning and put down my hands. Now I have to come up with a fake backstory. A lie that is believable for them to hear. While I don't want to lie to them, they wouldn't believe me if I did. Might as well use some stuff of my old life to make it as close to the truth as possible.

"Well that's a bit of a long story so let see if I can make sweet and simple. I was born in a cabin within the Fire Nation-" I begin to say before I'm interrupted.

"Ah ha. You are a Fire Nation spy" Sokka said with a glare and was ready to arm himself with his spear.

"Wait Sokka, let him finish. Don't jump to conclusions when we haven't heard his story." Katara urged to him.

"Yea Sokka. I want to hear his story" Aang insisted.

Knowing full well that if he tried to hurt me, Sokka's outmatched with two benders and me. Sokka has no choice but to relax and listen to what I have to say.

"Go on" Sokka said to me.

"To clarify Sokka, I was born in the fire nation but I am not a spy. My father was a soldier and my mother was a simple fisherman. He could firebend while my mother couldn't. Both were of different worlds and yet when they met, I don't know I guess they just connected. They fell in love and eventually got married. My father retired honorably and he and mom moved to a secluded cabin only a few miles away of a village. They lived happily together there" I said with a smile on my face. Aang and Katara smiled too while Sokka didn't show much reaction.

"On the day of my birth, a massive storm occurred. Winds strong enough to break trees from the roots, rain heavy enough to flood them and lightning unpredictable enough to hit at any time. My parents were trapped inside the cabin as my mother was in the process of birthing me. They could risk going to a doctor in that weather. My father had to fortify the cabin from the storm while my mother had to birth me. Lightning struck the cabin many times, destroying most of it." I say as Katara and Aang has looks of shock and fear. Sokka was getting curious on what happens next.

"Fortunately, my father is one of a rare few of firebenders that can generate and redirect lightning. He did so many times. Each strike stronger than the last. Thunder would boom in the sky as though some divine being was testing his resolve. Another bolt of lightning nearly hit my mother but my father saved her in time and redirected the bolt of energy. Little did he know that as he was in the process of redirect that lightning, some of it hit my mother's stomach with me inside. My mother feared that I would be dead by the time I see the world. Eventually, the storm would decrease in intensity and I was born but I didn't cry at first. My father and mother were scared that I was dead. But I soon began to cry all of a sudden and I generated some sparks of lightning as I did, surprising both of them. Thunder boomed as a result of my cries." I say which amazes everyone.

"As time moved on, my father would train me in the art of firebending. But the thing was that I could produce flames of any kind. Only lightning. This was unusual for both of my parents and they believed that the storm changed me. Permanently making me able to bend what some call the 'cold-blooded fire'. It was not easy hiding this power. Suffered a good amount of accidents because of it. It took time to control this new form of bending. We had to keep it a secret before word spread about what I could do. My mother would call be Stormborn as a way to signify how I became like this. My father found it to be an apt nickname." I said with a smile on my face telling this story. While this is an obvious exaggeration of my birth but most of this did indeed happen in my world.

"Things were peaceful for a time. Learned how to defend myself, learned how to fish and was homeschooled by my mother since she loved to read. Until fire nation soldiers killed my father for trying to stop them from doing something unethical. My mother eventually died of heartbreak as result. Leaving me alone to fend for myself. I felt lost and uncertain until I heard stories about the avatar and wondered where he could be. And so here I am, searching for someone to help save this world and maybe redeem the fire nation from its sins" I explained to them.

Aang and Katara were just sad at the story with Sokka beginning to see that he might've been wrong about me. Katara soon hugged me to which I was, at first, shocked but I reciprocated.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you" Katara said to me.

"Thank you Katara" I said to her.

"I'm sorry too Soren. I had no idea" Sokka said to me.

"It's ok. I understand your position. You are just protecting your family. I would've done the same thing" I said to him with a smile to which he smirked a little bit.

"Well we should get some rest. We have a long way to go before we head back to the village" Katara suggested to which we agree and sleep in our respective areas.

I put up my Hood and mask sonas to keep myself warm as I drift into unconsciousness. Once I do, I wake up in the same prison as before. But this time I'm not in a cell and I have my current clothes on.

"I'm here again? Seriously?" I ask out loud.

"Glad to see that you acclimating to the situation" I hear a familiar voice say which makes me turn around and see long nose sitting in a chair.

"Igor. Why am I here again?" I ask him.

"I heard your fake backstory that you told to your new friends. Pretty believable even if it isn't the truth" he said to me.

"So you have been watching me" I state as fact. He just smiles at this.

"I have and I must say that you have a way with words. Which is why I'm going to help you again" Igor told me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask him.

"You have to have realized that while believable you made your story, it's still a lie. A lie that can be exposed if someone were to figure it out. Then things won't work in your favor and my amusement will end. I can't let that happen now can I?" Igor stated to me.

"To be honest, I was under the assumption that my fake last wouldn't be questioned since I doubt anyone would disbelieve it" I said to him.

"An acceptable assumption but you must always prepare for the worst. So I'll ensure that your backstory is the truth on the chance that someone would ask" he said to me.

"Why would you do this for me? I'm no one special. Besides I dislike being a plaything for a cosmic deity" I said to him.

"Many of you humans do but it doesn't stop us from doing what we wish. So are you going to accept my help or not?" He asks me.

"Fine." I said to him since he is correct in saying that someone would figure out my lie.

"Excellent. Now I think it's time you wake up. Your journey has only just begun" Igor said as he snaps his fingers and I wake up in the real world inside a tent.

"How did I get here?" I ask myself as I look at my appearance and see that most of stuff has been taken off, leaving me with just my black robes. My hoodie and my mask are down as well

"It seems that Igor's meeting with me made me sleep heavily as to not notice" I concluded.

Then my head starts to hurt as I begin to see images. These images are memories. I think. Memories of a life that I didn't had before. They showed events exactly like I said to Aang, Katara and Sokka. And then some. Like friends, school, and crushes. But it's not possible. Unless…

Igor. He created these events so that my existence isn't unnatural in this world. So that people wouldn't question who I am if I ever show up. Is this his way to make his 'entertainment' more interesting. While I don't like what he's doing, he is surprisingly helpful. It feels weird though. I have two sets of memories. One from my world and another for this one. This is just getting weird.

I am soon cut off of my musings as someone comes into my tent.

It was Katara.

"Oh good you are awake" she said with a smile on her face.

"Where are we?" I ask her.

"We are in the village now. Go and get yourself ready while I go wake up Aang. Everyone wishes to meet with both of you" she said to me as she leaves the tent.

I do as she asks as I put on my stuff on. It doesn't take me long to do and as I leave the tent, I see Katara pretty much dragging Aang out of his. And I see Sokka is sharpening his boomerang. Katara gestures me to come with her and stand in front of a small group of people.

"Aang, Soren, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Soren." Katara introduced us to them.

"Hi there" I said with a wave while Aang bows to them. But the people were scared of us.

"Uh why are they looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on us?" Aang asked in confusion.

"No one has seen an airbender for over a hundred years. We thought they were extinct at least until my granddaughter and grandson found you" an old woman said to Aang as she became known as Katara and Sokka's grandmother.

"Extinct?" Aang said with shock and fear.

"And you" Katara's grandmother said while looking at me "a bender that can control the cold blooded fire but not bend fire. You are something new but also something dangerous. My grandson believes you could be a threat but he also thinks you should be given the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't blame Sokka for thinking that of me but I am not your enemy. Nor will I ever be." I assure her.

"We shall see" she said to me with a bit of weariness.

"Soren, Aang, this is my grandmother" Katara introduced.

"You can call me GranGran" she said with some pride in her voice.

"Is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with this" Sokka asks Aang as he takes his staff to examine it.

"It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending" Aang said to Sokka as he uses his airbending to summon his staff back. Then opens up his signature glider which scares Sokka and impresses the little kids.

"Very cool" I comment.

"Thanks" Aang said to me.

"It's magic. Do it again" one of the kids say to Aang.

"It's not magic, it's airbending. I can control the currents and be able to fly with this" Aang said with confidence.

"Last time I checked humans can't fly" Sokka said in protest against Aang's words.

"An airbender could Sokka. Does that really surprise you after meeting an airbender and, I guess you could say, a lightningbender?" I ask him.

"YES!!!" Sokka basically yells at me.

"Let me show you" Aang said as he gets himself ready to do his thing. He then jumps in the air with enough force for us to nearly push us with the wind of his jump.

As he does, he begins to fly around us. This astonishes the people of the village. Including the children who are just so amazed that they are witnessing such an event. He's doing pretty good. He's enjoying the attention of everyone that's watching him. Until…

He crashes into Sokka's Watchtower. That was funny. Sokka was so dismayed at this while Katara and I go help Aang get up from the ground.

"That's was pretty cool Aang" I said to him as Katara and I grab Aangs hands to get him up.

Once he does, he grabs his glider and changes it back to a staff. Sokka then goes to check his Watchtower and then gets hit with heavy snow which sends him to the ground.

"What can you do?" One of the kids ask me.

I look at them and think of something that I could do that would amaze them. After a few seconds, I come up with something and hope that it doesn't backfire.

"Would one of you like to give me your hand?" I ask them.

They all looked at each other wondering if they should and what I would do. Soon enough, a little girl had the courage to come up to me and offer her hand. I smile as I gently grab her hand and then begin to carefully send small amount of electricity through her. Once I do, her hair instantly goes frizzy as sparks of electricity flow around her hair. The girl and the kids were amazed and thought it was funny. Katara and Aang smiled as they saw this.

I then let go of the girls hand and help fix her hair. To which she was very grateful.

"Thank you mister" she said to me with a cute smile. I smiled back as a result

"Anytime" I said.

"Great. You're a lightningbender, Aang's an airbender and Katara is a water bender. Together, all of you can waste time all day long." Sokka said to us with annoyance as he gets up from the ground.

"You're a water bender" Aang said to her with realization.

"Well sort of. Not yet" Katara said to him.

"I'm sure you're just being humble" I said to her. She smiles at this

"Alright no more playing. C'mon Katara you have chores" Gran Gran said to Katara as they leave the area.

"I told you they are the real thing Gran Gran. I have finally found benders to teach me" she said happily to her grandmother.

"Katara, try not to put your hopes with those boys." Gran Gran advised her.

"But they are special. I can tell. I sense that they are both filled with immense wisdom" Katara said as she looked at us.

She sees Aang having his tongue stuck on his staff and some of the kids playing with him. And with me, she sees that I am showing the other kids a ball of lightning that floats around them and tickles them with some gentle static shocks.

"I am not sure about the boy but the other one. The one with the cold blooded fire may have more wisdom for you than you make think" Gran Gran said to Katara as she takes her away to do chores.

Few hours later

I have been hanging around this village speaking with the people in it. Most are scared of me. Scared of the one who can bend with the cold-blooded fire. I guess I can't blame them. Fire Nation has been giving them trouble for years. People are fighting and dying in a war that shouldn't have happened. But now that the avatar has return, Aang needs to be prepared for what comes next. I feel bad knowing the stress of the journey he will have to go through.

Fortunately, he's wise. On occasion. But his weakness is his naivety of the world and the changes of the cultures over the past one hundred years. Sometimes his naivety is a warm welcome and a nice perspective of things. But it will get him hurt along his journey. I hope I can lighten the load for him.

I soon see Gran Gran hanging up some clothes on a line. But Katara isn't with her. Must mean that she's somewhere else. So I decide to walk up and talk to her.

"Hello Gran Gran" I greet her politely

"Is there something you want?" She asks me as she continues her work.

"Well I was just wondering why most of you are afraid of me. Granted I'm something different in the world of benders but I have this feeling that there is more to it than that" I said to her. She then looks at me and sighs heavily

"We don't fear you per say. We fear what you may represent" she tells me.

"Represent?" I ask her

"It is a known fact that firebenders can sometimes bend lightning to cause untold destruction. But there are not many that can. Even fewer know how to control it to an extent. Such power cannot be tamed and those that use it are at risk of being badly hurt if not careful. Which is why many firebenders prefer using their main element as their main weapon. But here you are. Living proof of the contrary" Gran Gran explains to me.

"But what does that have to do with whatever you think I represent that makes you fear me?" I ask her.

"You represent an evolution of firebending. Sokka and Katara told me of your past and the circumstances of your birth. While I care little of the where you were born, I am certained about what happened before you drew breath into the world. You should be dead but instead you are alive. And instead of bending fire, you bend the lightning that help created you. That storm transformed you. If what I've seen you do so far is any indication, then you may very well possess power that may even rival an Avatar. That kind of power is something that no one should have and assuming the fire nation doesn't know about you now, I fear sometime soon they will and hunt you down so they can try to make more of you" she explains to me.

"I see. Well when you put it like that, I guess I would be scared too. But I am not like some in the Fire Nation. I would never be the monster that the world sees them as" I assure her.

"I believe you Soren. But we all must be cautious when someone like you exists. Perhaps you are alive for a reason. Maybe you are destined for something that alludes all of our understanding. Only time will give us the answer. Now if you excuse me, I must finish this up before supper" Gran Gran tells me as she leaves and I remain to think of her words.

She certainly has a point. I'm something completely new in this world. But my powers come from a devil fruit and not bending at all. Unless of course the new memories that Igor gave that fit my backstory proves that my powers are some kind of a combination for both. If that is true then it's possible for someone else to do what I can. I mean there are a few benders in the world that can bend variants of the main four elements. Electricity and lightning is a variant for air and fire.

Which means that I could control storms someday if what she says is true. Maybe I am an evolved bender with a power that could rival the Avatars. But I'm not so sure if that's possible. The Avatar is pretty much an elemental god in a human body once they learned all four elements. I doubt that I could match Aang once he does and I rather not fight him or the Avatar state.

She also isn't wrong about the Fire Nation. Based on my new memories, I've kept my powers a secret and rarely used it unless necessary. So far no one else knows about what I am but soon enough Zuko will come with his men to this village. He will see me and word will soon spread of my existence. I'll also be a target and who knows what Ozai would do to me so that he can learn how to become like me. I can't let that happen.

The destiny part I'm not sure. I doubt Igor took me from my world and placed me here to fulfill some kind of destiny. The guy is a cosmic troll and just wants to see how things go moving forward. If that is my role here to be someone's entertainment, I may as well play my part. I doubt I would win against Igor if I decide to rebel. So for now I'll see where my path goes from here.

"Katara get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only" I hear Sokka say from not too far away.

I go to the source of his voice and see him and Katara watching Aang letting the kids slide down Appa's tail and into the snow with smiles on their faces. I smile at this display as Sokka goes to stop it.

"What is wrong with you? This is no time for fun and games when there is a war going on?" Sokka said to Aang as the kids leave. I walk to join them.

"What war?" Aang asks.

"Your kidding right?" Sokka asks him as if Aang was joking. Before any one of us could respond, Aang sees something behind us.

"PENGUINS!!!!!" Aang screams out with excitement as he sees said animal.

Aang immediately sprints after the animal with the use of airbending to be faster. Basically leaving us behind.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka asks me and Katara.

"I highly doubt it. I'm pretty sure being frozen in ice makes it difficult to know about what's going with the world" I told him. Sokka tried to come up with a response but thought of nothing.

"Anyway, I'm going to go keep an eye of him. Last thing we need is for something bad to happen to the last airbender. Care to join me Katara?" I ask her.

"Yea definitely" She said to me with a smile on her face. I smile back as we begin to follow Aang.

"What about me?" Sokka asked us.

"You have 'soldiers' to train don't you?" Katara says as we leave.

"'You have soldiers to train don't you?'" Sokka said while imitating Katara's voice "Whatever. At least I have my priorities straight"

Few minutes later, we find a colony of penguins not too far from the village. We soon see Aang try to catch one of the penguins so that he can sled with them but they flee from him before he could try. I have to admit that these penguins are very cute. We then head to Aangs locations as he's on the ground after another failed attempt to catch a penguin. Once he sees us, he gets up from the ground.

"I have a way with animals" he said to us as he begins to mimic the mannerisms and sounds of a penguin.

Katara and I chuckle at this behavior. He's acting just like a 12 year old would. The sad part is that he's ignorant of the fact that one hundred years have passed him by.

"Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you and Soren teach me waterbending" Katara proposes. I was shocked that by her offer. Pun not intended.

"You want me to teach you waterbending?" I ask her.

"Yea. I figured since you traveled all this way to find the avatar, maybe you learned some things along the way." Katara deduced.

It's crazy really. I wasn't expecting her to ask me to help her with her bending. But her assumption about my travels and knowledge during it is reasonable. My knowledge about the bending of this world should be of use. Maybe I can help her.

"You got a deal but both of us are not water benders. Isn't there someone in your tribe that can teach you?" Aang asked her.

"No. You're looking at the only water bender in the South Pole." She said to him with a sad expression on her face.

"What about the North Pole? They have a tribe there. Why not go to them?" Aang asks her.

"We haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. Besides, the North Pole is on the other side of the world. Doubtful I could get to them with just a boat." She said to him.

"He does have a flying bison." I commented.

"Yea. We can take you to the North Pole and find you a master" Aang said to her.

"I...don't know. I have never left home before." Katara said sadly.

"Tell you what. While I am no master, you were right to assume that I may know some things about bending. I can try my best to teach you what I know and maybe give you a head start when you find a master. Better to be prepared than not. What do you think?" I ask her.

"That would be amazing" she said happily to me as she instantly hugs me. I hug her in return.

"Awesome. Since we got that covered, can you teach me how to catch a penguin Katara?" Aang asks her as Katara and I end the hug.

"Very well my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe" Katara said in a zen master voice as she throws a fish to Aang.

Aang catches it and is surrounded by a horde of penguins. This make him really happy. Then we begin the process of picking a penguin for each of us. Once we did, we start to sled with them.

We sled throw narrow pathways of snow as though it was created for this purpose. The wind rushing past us and the adrenaline pumping as we sled in incredible speed was just amazing and fun. Aang was just having a blast and Katara was equally enjoying this. We then go through a tunnel of ice which made it more exhilarating to sled in.

Soon enough, we exit the tunnel and begin to slow down with the penguins. Once we stopped, we see something in front of us. We then get off the penguins and walk closer to the thing in front us. It was a fire nation ship that has been stuck on ice.

"What is that?" Aang asks with awe.

"A fire nation ship." I said to him.

"A bad memory of my people" Katara added. Aang begins to walk towards the ship.

"Aang stop. We are not supposed to go near it. The ship could be boobytrapped" Katara warmed him.

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear" Aang said to her. Katara then looks at me

"What do you think?" Katara asks.

"I doubt we would be able to stop Aang from being curious. Twelve year olds being curious about something need to be monitored for they have little understanding of things. But while he is not wrong to let go of fear of the unknown, we must always remain cautious." I said to her as I walk with Aang to enter the ship. Katara follows behind.

We enter through a broken hole on the side of the ship and begin to walk through metal corridors and hallways. It is dead silent. The only thing that can be heard is the echoes of our footsteps and breath. Perfect setting for a horror film. We pass by several rooms along the way. Each very different from the last. We then enter what looks like an armory for the non benders in the fire nation.

"This place has haunted my tribe ever since Gran Gran was a little girl" Katara said to us as me and Aang analyze the weapons inside.

"Based on the state of these weapons, this ship must have been here for decades" I commented.

"This is just the first of many ships that the fire nation used to attack us" Katara said. I feel remorse because of her words.

Because of my new memories to support my existence here, I am a member of the fire nation. They are my people and I am ashamed of the actions of those who wish to terrorize others because they believe they could. Because Fire Lord Ozai wishes to be a god of a new world. A world dominated by the fire nation. I won't let that happen.

"Back up. I've been around the world and even been in the fire nation. I have never seen any war" Aang said to us.

"That's because you have been in ice for over a hundred years Aang. The world you knew has changed" I said which shocks him.

"That's impossible. Do I look a hundred and twelve year old man to you?" Aang asks me.

"It would make sense. The war has been going on for a century and the only way you wouldn't have known about it was if you have been in ice for that whole time. It's the only explanation" Katara explained to support my statement.

"I-I can't believe it. A hundred years" Aang said with disbelief and sadness.

"I am sorry Aang" she said to him until she realized something "But how did you know that Aang was in that ice for so long Soren?"

"Because there is only one explanation to answer how a mere airbender can survive being in ice for so long. It's simple. Aang and Appa should be dead but some kind of force was preserving them. A power that no bender could possess. Except for one. There is only one bender in all of history that could survive being frozen in time. And everyone believed that he died centuries ago." I explained which made Katara realize what I was saying and made Aang really scared.

"You mean-" Katara tried to say but I beat her to it.

"Aang is the avatar" I said to confirm as both me and Katara look at him.

"Is this true?" Katara asked him with disbelief. Aang just nods his head

"How long have you known?" Aang asked me.

"Ever since you left the ice and the fact you are the last airbender to exist in over a hundred years" I said to him.

"This is incredible. You are the avatar, the master of all four elements. We all believed you to be dead" Katara said to him. Aang was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Maybe we should discuss this later. The fire nation has no doubt been in search of the avatar during the hundred years of this war. Aangs re-emerging created a beacon of light to inform any who knew its significance that the Avatar is here. Which means that a fire nation ship might not be far from here to observe if it is true and they will stop at nothing to find out where he may be hiding" I explained to them which made them look to me with a fearful realization.

"The tribe/my tribe" Aang and Katara said in unison respectively.

We all then try to find a way out of the ship and end up at the brig where there is a hole in the ceiling, leading to the outside. Aang grabbed hold of Katara as he jumped out while I augmented myself to jump out as well. All three of us land to the ground and run towards the village.

I know that Zuko has no doubt saw me and Aang through a telescope. Soon enough we will be meeting each other face to face.

This will be interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
